sky flame and mist flame
by yozora2796
Summary: tsuna and chrome are the only persons left in the world known as vongola world they left their world goes to known as fairy tail world but what is this their body is 6 year old natsu and co to before fairy tail arc beging


(**Vongola **world)

In this world their are two only two person left in this.

There are vongola decimo sawada tsunayoshi or tsuna for short and vongola mist guardian chrome dokuro/nagi if you guys wondering why there are the only people in this world because war between mafia familia break lose many life dies even whole vongola is no more including arocobaleno varia CEDEF chiavanrone family die. storm rain cloud sun lightning and mist die

Tsuna and chrome are in the vongola last defending ground to be more understanding vongola mansion underground emergency pathway. (an: okay guys soryy for taking so long intro)

a brown hair teen (yes guys teen) and indigo hair****

"Tsuna-kun" ask the indigo hair girl. "Yes chrome oh by the way want some bread? " to her a bread shown to her ask the brown hair teen now identify as tsuna

"Thanks but im not hungry?". as if on que the indigo hair girl as chrome **stomach rumble immediately ****blush. Tsuna on other line trying to not to laugh but chrome see this became more like tomato right now and tsuna saw this stop laughing and sigh.(ahh by the way there are on the way to the secret passage)**

"**chrome are you okay?". Ask tsuna."…" Chrome on other hand have and broken ackle because running from from other mafia family being shoot at the anckle.**

**Tsuna and chrome finaly reach their destination the room is just simple lab every technolgy then their find the gate away from their world. (think it as the teleport time machine in the ten year later arcs?)**

"**tsuna-kun is this the machine that gonna take us away from our world?." Ask chrome while still tsuna piggybacking chrome.**

"**yes chrome-chan this machine is gonna take us away from this world ." says while tsuna put chrome down to put on the near by wheel chair after that chrome help tsuna activate the machine all the light around the machine light like dying will flames even have the two legendry night flame and snow flame **

**Tsuna knew this all flames owners… it"s all his friends dying will flames yes even the vendice have became tsuna friends. (now move to the story)**

"**finaly we can go to another world not stay in this world chrome lets go to to the another world."asked tsuna he drag chrome wheel chair after a minutes later the machine finaly ready to go.**

"**hai tsuna-kun we finaly exit this world i do not want to see my friends dies in front of my eyes again."answer chrome. Tsuna feels bads for chrome because ****chrome sees all her friends dies protectin her and mukuro to and mukuro teels tsuna something important that involes chrome past life while thinkin the dying flames from the machine consum them the next thing they remember is falling into a guild name *fairy tails* after that dark engulfs them **

*******fairy tails***

**Natsu and gray was fighting and stop when erza favourite strawberry cake smash into nothing erza got mad while others guild members step back but something stop them the guild members look up shocked to sees the guild roof top destroys but this is the fairy tails members we talking about here if we look closely their can sees a young brunette kid and indigo hair girl among the debris as fast as posibles alzack and bisca load their pistols arial magic and shoots the young brunette and the indigo hair girl and soon after that the young brunette and the indigo girl is save but there something is wrong with ****them ****alzack and bisca put them near the fairy tail bar because the debris ****destroys almost everything**

**(tsuna pov)**

"**I open my eyes to see what going because I heard a sream as soon I open eyes my there someone close to my face I immediately from where I was slepping our head collid each other ahhhh! we both shouted at the same time earning a stare at us but their glare not to me but to the boy close to my face early.**

**From close inspection to the boy that i ram my head to just now his hair is spiky pink black aye and younger then me but wait! why my body feels light. thought myself**

"**from further longer inspection I suspect that I trun into 6 year old. I say soryy pink hair boy **

**(natsu pov)**

"**Why everyone staring like I did something wrong? oh yeah". I trie to talk to the boy but no vail he seem in deep thought .**

"**I am sorry!" the boy said to me after that the mad I had inme seem to vanish oh and I said I this.**

"**Is"s okay" i said to the boy I smile back because the boy smile at me.**

**(tsuna pov)**

"**Ahhhhhh!" ****where my manor hahaha by the way my name is giotto tsunayoshi just call me tsuna for short. I introduce my self to the pik hair.**

"**hahaha"the pink hair laugh by the way "natsu dragnell just call me natsu my friends call me that._ Natsu introduce him self **

"**by the way natsu where am i?".natsu seem shocked so does everyone.**

**(natsu pov)**

"**I"cant believe! it "I shouted everyone cover theirs ears .**

"…**uhh? did I do something wrong."tsuna said **

" **n-n-othing you not do something wrong I hurryl said tsuna seem relive did I forgot something ….? Then it connetted "ahhhhhhh! I –i-i-i-I forgot need to introduce my friends. soon after that soon a there a slash coming me to be more precise it was a hilt then a hit me in the stomach I go to sleep after that**

**(erza pov)**

**Seriously after said I forgot to introduce my to you make me snap for two reason first. natsu and gray smash my cakes and second he forgot about now head is cool of I am gonna introduce my self if I remember hi name is giotto tsunayoshi or tsuna for short.**

"**hi I am erza scarlet nice to meet you tsuna-kun." I said this tsuna guy din"t seem scared of me but the most shoked is I saw in his eyes full loneliness and miss someone**

**(Gray pov)**

**Seems it is my que to introduce my self I went to the boy then I tap his shoulder he seem a bit surprised he trun back a bit he look down and has tint of red in his cheek I look where he look I was surprised I was wear only boxer then cana gave me my clothes I wear my clothes so fast I going to introduce my self to tsuna.**

"**hi tsuna I am gray fullbuster nice to meet you "I introduce my self to tsuna.**

"**hi gray-san I have a question a moments ago why are you wearin only boxes?". tsuna ask me.**

"**uhhh I said while scratch the back of my hair is"s a habit of mine HAhahaha". I finaly said it. Tsuna on the other fell pity for his new friends.**

**(tsuna pov)**

"**hmmmmmm? Okay I finaly remember all of you guys names okay now I am gonna says name everyone okay while the other nod **

"**natsu draneel mage fire" tsuna receivea nod from natsu.**

"**erza scarlet mage requip" tsuna receive nod from erza.**

"**gray fullbuster mage ice" tsuna receive nod from gray.**

"**elfman mirajane-san lissanna strauss" tsuna receive a nod from strauss family**

"**levy mcgarden jet and droy mage** **solid script high speed plant magic"tsuna receive a nod the three. (Okay get tired if anyone want to see I ma going to skip the introduce).**

**After **** receive a lot of nod the other guild members have dicede that he gonna join fairy tail with chrome (speaking of you guys must have wondering when is chrome truns out the sream come from chrome she was awake one minutes before tsuna when she find tsuna she hug him and that's why tsuna and chrome choose to join fairy tail not after tsuna and chrome choose to join fairy tail the guilds master makarov came back after the cousell meeting got mad because they broke the roofs again(see told you).**

**Makarov agree let they join the fairy tail**


End file.
